This invention relates to separators and more particularly to separators comprising an continuous separating assembly for separating out a first solid particulate component from a mixture thereof with a liquid and a second solid particulate component which is of bigger particle size than the first solid component.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,240 assigned to Delkor Technik (Pty) Ltd there is disclosed a separator including an endless travelling cloth supported by a plurality of longitudinally spaced, parallel rollers. An important limitation of this separator is that it can be charged with the mixture along the top run only of the cloth. Furthermore, due to deformation of the cloth about the end rollers, very fine (i.e. in the order of minus 300 microns) screen material cannot be used with this separator.